Topher
Biography Topher works full time in automotive care and is a part time drug dealer. He dropped out of high school for a while but had weed connects so he sold on the side. He lives with his roommate, Chester, who is a smartass and thinks he’s gods gift to atheists, and his parents love Topher more than him. He used to own a van which he bought from his friend that used it for band tours, but it was destroyed during the car crash in "Bitterroot" (Ep 9). He also drives a blue dodge. * In "Party Crashers" Topher learns of the existence of demons and kills his first demon when it is attacking Matt. Stella and him trap it in the pantry a **''Topher looks to Stella to see what she’s thinking. She reluctantly bobs her head at Topher, and they move out of the way. The pantry door smashes open and Matt takes a few evasive steps back, preparing for hand to hand combat. The blue demon charges, shouldering Matt and instantly plunging him to the tile, knocking the knife out of his hands and sending it across the floor toward Topher and Stella."'' **In "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) all are present when Lois' house starts falling apart. Anita shows up and gives Marley a weapon to kill the troll. Mia confesses that the spell is her fault. "Her silver Coupe sped through the comfortable suburbs of the neighborhood, when she stopped in front of the house she saw that Lois had neglected to mention it was falling apart. She could hear screaming as she slammed her car door, snagging her weapons bag by the leather-y black strap and running for the house. A roar around the backyard won her attention, the tall picket fence concealing one of the people engaged in combat, but not the other which towered above- a troll. Why in the world was there a troll there? '' Anita ran for the gate, unlatching it in record time. When she threw it open she saw Marley, her suspicions confirmed that it was indeed a troll. She was baffled for half a second, but there was no time for hesitation, or confusion. She threw down her weapons bag, hurrying to unzip it as the sound of fists hitting flesh and battle cries sounded behind her. She lifted a long sabre from the bag, unsheathing it with a hiss. The sharp silver blade was perfect for penetrating thick flesh, and she turned to holler to Marley. Marley stood on the edge of a massive below ground pool, the troll clumsily throwing its fists at her as she led it around the corner. Anita ran over, calling out the girls name then throwing the sword. Marley struck out her hand, catching it around the grip.'' '' Marley engages in a one-sided dance with the beast, moving in a synchronized fashion of striking and pulling back. She slices him across the belly, further angering him. Matt, Topher and Stella were outside, watching on with Ira, Lois, Mia and Anita.'' '' Lois goes to stand by Topher’s side, stunned to see him out here, but also happy he isn’t dead.'' '' “Hey,” he greets, eyes trained on the battle like a ping pong match. “Great party.” He wipes the back of his hand on his shirt, green blood staining it.'' '' The troll clips Marley, knocking her with his fist and picking her up by her shirt to throw her. She turns the toss in to a cartwheel, hanging on to his bulky fist to support her weight. She swings the sword up high and brings it down in to the center of his belly, still holding his arm as she pulls it back out with all her clenching strength and sends it back in, forcing the troll to stab itself.'' '' It collapses on to its back, shaking the ground but not quite dead. It gasps, eyes glazed.'' '' Marley almost feels bad as she bring the sword down into the center of its face. Almost.'' '' Stella shields her eyes to avoid watching the bloody final blow. It isn’t something she thinks she’ll ever be ready for.'' '' Matt, on the other hand, is cheering for Marley, whooping and clapping his hands. He’d never known a slayer, but so far he was very impressed. As quickly as she’d been chosen she’d surpassed his own father.'' '' The backyard is suddenly filled with exciting chatter.'' '' “What is going on?” Topher asks Lois, a big smile on his face. “I’ve never done anything like that,” he looks down at his gooey shirt then at the dead troll. “I’ve never seen anything like that!” He points.'' '' “Wait,” Matt scratched his head, one mystery still bugging him. “What happened tonight? Was it Raven, again? Did she mess with our personalities, again?”'' '' “And make demons attack?” Marley chimes in. “What was that?” Her eyes flash to Anita. She wasn’t exactly sure why her watcher was here, but she knew if anyone had answers it would be her.'' '' Mia slowly steps forward, clearing her throat. She looks like she wants to disappear.'' '' “I have something to say,” she announced, as if they hadn’t all looked at her when she stepped up. “This is all my fault. I-I did a spell.”'' '' “What sort of spell?” Anita asked sternly.'' '' “I found it at a book from the dollar store! I didn’t think it would actually work. Ever since last week, I’ve been feeling depressed. The feeling went away, but not completely,” Mia said, which was a half-truth, if not somewhat watered down. “So I did a spell, for bending will. Because I wanted to will myself all better. Get it?”'' '' “Get it?” Lois asked. “Get it? Look at my house!”'' '' Anita frowned. “I’ll need to see that book, Mia.”'' '' Matt can’t believe what he’s hearing. He expected much more from Mia, especially since he’d gotten to know her a little better and they’d actually become friends. People should know better than to mess with magic, that stuff isn’t a game. Realization dawns on him. “You’re the reason I was…” his eyes flicker toward Stella, who is still looking way too hot for his liking. His face flushes.'' '' “Is that why Ira and I were acting so…” she shrugs. “Teenaged?” she shakes her head, stunned. “And also the demons. Holy shit, Mia. Why would you do something like this? The demons were an accident, right?”'' '' “Of course,” Mia said. “I would never hurt anyone on purpose.”'' '' “That girl is in the hospital, because of you!” Lois said. “Whether it was on purpose or not, that’s on you!”'' '' “Lois,” Ira said firmly.'' '' “No,” Lois said, shaking her head. She wouldn’t be told off when Mia was clearly in the wrong. “It is her fault. That’s the truth.”'' '' Anita was on the phone behind them, talking in a hushed tone. She nodded to herself and hung up. Lois turned to look at her. “So? Can they like, fix my house?” Lois didn’t actually believe it, but she had to ask. “There’s got to be a spell for this or something.”'' '' “They’re bringing a truck,” Anita said.'' '' “A truck?” Lois asked, baffled. “A truck for what?”'' * After meeting with Rory Flick about the prophecy, Marley & Anita delegate the team to different sections of South Howell. When it becomes apparent they aren't at the mall, Marley and Anita go to the arcade and find the results of the massacre. They tell the others Raven was successful and Adonis is back. ** In Ep 9 "Bitterroot" the group is in a car accident. Piper breaks her arm and Mia gets a mild concussion. The van is totaled and the group is stranded. A storm begins to brew and Ira goes missing after searching for a stick for Piper's cast. Marley and Mia go looking for Ira, while Topher decides that he wants to retrace their steps back along the road and see if he can get back to the gas station. Lois goes with him but they ultimately turn back. Mia and Marley find a cabin in the woods with ritualistic writing and a hay man inside. Matt, Piper and Stella lay low at camp. Marley and Mia find Ira and drag him back to the camp, where Stella tends to his wounds. Topher and Lois return, unsuccessful in getting help. Over the night Lois sees a wendigo attack a wild animal, Lois wakes Marley who says they'll deal with it in the morning. Stella makes everyone pancakes and they realize Ira has a fever. Some of the group doubt Lois saw what she said she did. Personality Topher is twenty four, a generally laid back individual who smokes a ton of weed. It takes quite a bit to rile him up but he doesn't hold back once he is upset. Despite his stoner mentality he is a reliable and has a lot of conviction. Appearance Topher has tossled hair, a generally unkempt but clean appearance, and an easy smile. Relationships Romantic Friendships Lois Topher dealt weed to Lois' step father, Vick. Lois circumvented him on his way to a delivery to buy off of him and thought he was cute, so she invited him to her party that night "Party Crashers" (Ep 5). He showed up and found out about the supernatural and became part of Slayer Support. * Lois confided in him that she used to want to be a fashion designer, and believes the council should pay Marley and them for their role in fighting evil. '''“'Well, that’s just not happening,” Lois said. “If I’m going to crush demon skull like a badass I’m not running the register at a Seven Eleven. We deserve to make bank for this shit. I’mma figure it out. I mean, this Watcher Council, they should be paying us, shouldn’t they? I mean, what are they even there for? They want us to save the world, we want to save the world. Maybe we can work something out, with a lawyer or something, and like contracts.”'' * Lois gets to know Topher better at her party in "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) “So then I dropped out of high school for a while,” he explained, immersed in a discussion with her. “But it was cool ‘cause I had a lot of weed connects back then, too so I sold as a side-gig.” He licks the paper, smoothing the edges over. * At the end of her party Lois and Topher talk. Topher wants to know more about the supernatural and isn't scared off. He states he doesn't trust the Watchers Council. "“I know I’m in the middle of an existential crisis right now, but how are you doing?” He inquires flippantly. '' “House,” Lois said, throwing her arm up towards her very mangled home. “My parents are coming home tomorrow. They’re going to be so worried, since I was supposed to be inside. I mean, I was inside.” Lois shook her head. “And you, what’s your take on all this? Must be pretty confusing.” Lois remembered being confused. She was still confused.'' '' Topher lights up a cigarette. “It’s an adjustment. But I figure I’ll just go with the flow and figure it out as I go.” He eyes the men in suits standing next to a well dressed Asian woman. “I definitely don’t trust those guys, though.”'' '' “You’re very adaptable,” Lois said with a nod. “I’m not. I’m going to kill Mia. I’ll scatter the pieces through the halls. This is all her fault. She literally broke my house. Who does that?”'' '' “Is she like, a witch?” Topher stares at the vampirically dressed teen standing on her lonesome.'' '' “No,” Lois said. “Thank god. She’d probably accidentally end the world or some bullshit.” She turned to look at Topher, away from her wrecked house. “Welcome to my insane life. Still want to hang? Or is this where you sign off, or whatever. Which is cool, because this is so not.” She fought the urge to look at her house again, it was already imprinted on the back of her eyelids. She hoped Topher didn’t walk away, but he’d almost died tonight, and if she hadn’t invited him then it never would have happened. She did get it, but she’d be majorly disappointed which was pretty freakin’ irritating because she’d just met the guy.'' '' “I mean, I wasn’t really planning on ‘hanging’ with you in the first place, just selling you weed and maybe sometimes going to your extremely fun parties,” he’s mostly teasing, but he probably wouldn’t even consider being friends with her if the night had gone like it was supposed to. “But I am way more intrigued by you now. Do you… do this all the time? Do you kill monsters?” He has to know everything.'' '' “I mean, I try to,” Lois said. “I did almost get sacrificed to one, but tonight was the first time I actually did it. It’s not just the monsters that make me cool, you know. I’m very interesting.” She folded her arms, half annoyed, but mostly very cold.'' “Oh yeah,” he mocks. “That pink hair, so original. Combat boots? Never seen them on a girl before,” he smiles, giving her a little wink to let her know he’s just joking. “Anyway, I should probably get out of here.” He moves to walk away but turns around to face her, still backing his feet up toward the street where he’s parked. “Next time you and your friends have a little hero meeting give me a shout and I’ll come by!” '' “Yeah, okay.” Lois rolled her eyes, but secretly she was thrilled, which was a hard thing to be when it looked like her house had been hit by a twister."'' * Lois brings him to the group meeting in "Moloch's Grimoire" (Ep 6) pissing everyone off, particularly Matt. * In "Bloodrites and Sacrifices" (Ep 6), after looking into the prophecy Marley sends Lois, Mia and Topher to scout the movie theatre. Mia says Lois is minimizing a massacre and faults Lois for not telling Topher what was going on before expecting him to jump into the middle of everything. Mia also states that Lois hooked up with vampires at an asylum, which Topher says he needs to hear more about. * In "Bitterroot" (Ep 9) Lois tells Topher he's sexy when he's all aggro, after he fights with Matt. * * * During the camping trip in "Bitterroot Valley" (Ep 9) Topher and her attempted to trek back to the gas station but ended up returning to the group, in "Uncanny Valley" (Ep 10) they took first watch and ended up falling asleep, enabling Matt to wander off when led astray by wendigoes. When the group was scattered Topher and Lois followed a trail of weed to a witches house, who tried to eat them. They were saved by Clifton, Anita and a few of the others. * Topher's aware Lois hooked up with teen vampire in asylum due to Mia’s big mouth * In "Uncanny Valley" (Ep 10) when Lois asked who he liked the least he said he found Matt and Ira flaky, Ira’s odd, and Matt has a big head about himself Chester * He lives with his roommate, Chester, who is a smartass and thinks he’s gods gift to atheists, and his parents love Topher more than him. Angela * Angela and Topher meet at Lois' party during "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) “Who’s this?” Angela said, bouncing on her feet. “This is Topher,” Lois said. “He sells drugs.” “Like acid?” Angela asked. “Do you sell Adderall because my brother’s really looking for a hook up.” “My friend sells his whole prescription but it’s debatable whether he would to a high schooler. No offense, but the jail times can be a little worse when a minor is involved.” He motions to shake her hand in greeting. “You’re like Lois, the second.” Angela enjoyed that very much but tried not to show it, she already liked Topher. Lois wanted to tell Topher Angela copied like everything she did, but found that she couldn’t. She didn’t want to hurt her feelings. The consideration made her feel ill. “I’ll be right back,” Lois said, jumping from the counter to head out to the patio for some air." Marley * Topher first meets Marley and Ira when he is with Lois at her house party in "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) "Ira and Marley enter the room laughing, still entirely too sober for Lois’ preference. '' “That’s funny,” Marley comments, taking a swig of her beer. “Hey, we should take a shot!” She touches Ira’s arm. “Do you wanna take a shot?”'' '' “Really?” Ira said. “I never have. I don’t know. Should I?” '' “Uh, yeah,” Marley said. “It’s a right of passage.” “Passage for what?” She didn’t know, shrugging. They moved closer to the table towards Lois and a guy rolling a joint. “Hey guys,” Lois said, kicking her legs a bit. “This is Topher. Topher this is Marley, and Ira.” Both Ira and Marley take pause as they come to terms with Topher’s appearance. “Hello older man,” Marley remarks with a tilt of her head. Ira looked him over curiously." * Marley asks Lois what's going on with her and Topher. Lois says Topher is in love with her, he just doesn't know it yet. The three of them smoke weed together and Topher gets confirmation that Raven, Solea and Pixie were responsible for the massacre. Ira * Topher first meets Marley and Ira when he is with Lois at her house party in "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) "Ira and Marley enter the room laughing, still entirely too sober for Lois’ preference. '' “That’s funny,” Marley comments, taking a swig of her beer. “Hey, we should take a shot!” She touches Ira’s arm. “Do you wanna take a shot?”'' '' “Really?” Ira said. “I never have. I don’t know. Should I?” '' “Uh, yeah,” Marley said. “It’s a right of passage.” “Passage for what?” She didn’t know, shrugging. They moved closer to the table towards Lois and a guy rolling a joint. “Hey guys,” Lois said, kicking her legs a bit. “This is Topher. Topher this is Marley, and Ira.” Both Ira and Marley take pause as they come to terms with Topher’s appearance. “Hello older man,” Marley remarks with a tilt of her head. Ira looked him over curiously." Mia * Mia meets Topher after fighting with Lois at her house party in "Party Crashers" (Ep 5). "“Now you gotta get a drink.” Matt narrows his eyes for a long moment, trying to figure out if he’s supposed to know this person. He gestures lazily to him, turning to Stella. “Who?” ** Topher overrsees Mia and Lois' conflict in "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) when she comes in to confront Lois for being a jerk and telling her to wear a costume. Topher says "Topher briefly inspects the spot Mia was just standing in. “Your friend was mad at you. Maybe your prank wasn’t that funny.” He rolls his finger over the rolled blunt waiting on the table. “She’s just over sensitive,” Lois said." * Topher drives Lois & Mia to the movie theater when they are scouting for where the massacre might originate in "Bloodrites and Sacrifices" (Ep 6) Stella *Stella tells Topher about Matt acting flirty with her during "Party Crashers" (Ep 5). She confides in Topher her and Matt are still virgins. Topher advises her to sleep with him and Stella thinks it’s a good idea and propositions Matt. "“Hey,” he shocks her out of her reverie. “Stella, right?” He leans his back up against the fridge, eyeing the shot glass. He obviously didn’t know her before tonight, but she didn’t strike him as a party girl. “Yeah. You’re… Lois’ friend.” She feels embarrassed just talking to him. He’s obviously much older and more experienced with life than sixteen year old Stella and her sixteen year old problems. “Topher,” he reintroduces with a nod. He pulls a cigarette from his pocket and inspects it. “Think I can smoke this in here? I normally wouldn’t but I saw a few fifteen year olds chain smoking in the living room, so…” Stella admires the kitchen and backs her seat up to get a look in the direction of the living room. “Lois is probably screwed either way. I doubt one more cigarette will get her in any more trouble.” She scoots back in to the table to contemplate her whiskey once more. Topher gestures toward the shot glass with his cigarette before lighting it up. “You gonna drink that?” She taps it, forlorn. “I don’t know.” “Well,” he does a sort of skip toward the chair across from her and takes it, scooting it backwards for leg room. “What kind of troubles could drive a fairy to drink?” She wants to laugh but isn’t in that kind of mood. “It’s my friend.. Matt.” “The guy in the suit with the shaggy hair?” Stella grins, just for a second. “Yeah, him.” “Okay…” Topher inhales smoke. “You guys have a break up or something?” “No, nothing like that,” she says quietly. “We’ve been best friends for two years and… well, tonight he’s been acting a little different.” She motions her hands awkwardly. “What, like he wants you?” Topher chuckles at the naivety of the situation. “Do you want him?” “I don’t know,” she thinks about it and her face twists. It’s too strange. “I guess… No.” Topher sort of shrugs. “So that’s that.” “Should it be?” Stella doesn’t necessarily mean to ask him per se, she’s just kind of asking herself. It helps to have another person figure it out with her, though. Especially someone older. “If you want it to be…” Topher glances at the whiskey again. If she’s not gonna take it he will. “The thing is,” Stella moistens her lips with her tongue, leaning in. She’s really about to confide in this stranger about something so personal. It’s either the little bit of alcohol she actually did drink, or the newness of this scary situation. “Matt and I are both…” she waits for him to fill in the blanks, but he doesn’t. “What?” He gestures impatiently. “Wearing costumes?” “No,” she snaps, more aggressive than she intends it to be. He just isn’t catching on and his jokes aren’t helping the urgency of the situation. Matt or Lois or anybody could walk in at any moment and ruin her chances of figuring out what happens in the male mind. “We’re both…” she glances around them quickly, intriguing Topher’s interest in the big secret. She further leans in to whisper, “virgins.” Topher’s smile disappears and his mouth drops. “Oh.” He sits forward, suddenly feeling like an adult sitting with a teen instead of a peer. “I mean, okay,” he scratches his face. “I guess in that case it wouldn’t be a bad idea to give him a whirl in the sack, right?” Stella’s face scrunches up. “It wouldn’t?” “No!” Topher laughs, and lowers his voice to reveal a secret of his own. “I lost my virginity to a 32 year old housewife.” The teenager’s eyes are populous, like she’s never quite heard something so outrageous. “Most people have bad first times.” He points a strong finger. “Especially girls. I have so many female friends with horror stories you wouldn’t believe. Just think of all the scumbags that are gonna try to paw at you in the next ten-twenty years of your life. You’re better off losing it to someone you trust.” Topher feels very much like he did a good thing, advising this terrified teenager. “Wow,” Stella never thought about it like that before, and Topher was making a lot of sense. “You’re actually right.” He grins proudly. “I know.” “Thank you. That was… really helpful.” Her face goes from thoughtful to happy, like she’s found the answers to life itself." * Stella and Topher are together in the kitchen when the first demon attacks. They trap it in the pantry together. Matt comes in to help them. "Topher looks to Stella to see what she’s thinking. She reluctantly bobs her head at Topher, and they move out of the way. The pantry door smashes open and Matt takes a few evasive steps back, preparing for hand to hand combat. The blue demon charges, shouldering Matt and instantly plunging him to the tile, knocking the knife out of his hands and sending it across the floor toward Topher and Stella. The fairy snags the weapon off the floor, Topher slack-jawed at her decision to do that. '' “What is that thing?” The stoner stutters out.'' '' Matt and the demon grapple on the floor as it attempts to subdue him and wrap its hands around his neck.'' '' “That’s exactly what it is,” Stella huffs as she approaches, shaking. She’s mostly reminding herself of that fact, since she’s about to end its existence. “It’s a thing!” She sinks the knife in to the back of the demon’s neck and blood squirts upwards, coating her face. She shrieks, high-pitched, and stumbles backwards into Topher. The demon continues its attack on Matt, long skinny fingers tightening on his throat.'' '' Seeing what’s going to happen, Topher snatches the knife from Stella and bounds forward, bringing it back down on the spot Stella had earlier struck, only plunging far deeper. The creature yowls as it’s neck is sliced in to, fatally wounding it. Its full deadweight collapses on Matt’s prone form. He immediately starts trying to push it off of him, grunting his struggle. Topher helps, throwing the lifeless creature to the side.'' '' Stella is clutching her face, horrified, trying to wipe the green blood out of her hair and off her skin.'' '' Heavily breathing, Topher and Matt exchange a glance. The guy might be weird, but Matt was grateful he saved his life. He owed him one."'' * In Ep 10 "Uncanny Valley" Topher, Piper and Stella remain at camp while the others go exploring. Stella and Piper handle the straw man while Topher attempts to fix the car. When Stella and Piper get scared, they make Topher go and check it out. Piper is attacked by the strawman but Topher drags her out of the way and gets hurt. The three of them then hide in the car until Matt comes back and kills it. Matt * Matt and Mia meets Topher after fighting with Lois at her house party in "Party Crashers" (Ep 5). "“Now you gotta get a drink.” Matt narrows his eyes for a long moment, trying to figure out if he’s supposed to know this person. He gestures lazily to him, turning to Stella. “Who?” *Stella and Topher are together in the kitchen when the first demon attacks. They trap it in the pantry together. Matt comes in to help them. "Topher looks to Stella to see what she’s thinking. She reluctantly bobs her head at Topher, and they move out of the way. The pantry door smashes open and Matt takes a few evasive steps back, preparing for hand to hand combat. The blue demon charges, shouldering Matt and instantly plunging him to the tile, knocking the knife out of his hands and sending it across the floor toward Topher and Stella. The fairy snags the weapon off the floor, Topher slack-jawed at her decision to do that. '' “What is that thing?” The stoner stutters out.'' '' Matt and the demon grapple on the floor as it attempts to subdue him and wrap its hands around his neck.'' '' “That’s exactly what it is,” Stella huffs as she approaches, shaking. She’s mostly reminding herself of that fact, since she’s about to end its existence. “It’s a thing!” She sinks the knife in to the back of the demon’s neck and blood squirts upwards, coating her face. She shrieks, high-pitched, and stumbles backwards into Topher. The demon continues its attack on Matt, long skinny fingers tightening on his throat.'' '' Seeing what’s going to happen, Topher snatches the knife from Stella and bounds forward, bringing it back down on the spot Stella had earlier struck, only plunging far deeper. The creature yowls as it’s neck is sliced in to, fatally wounding it. Its full deadweight collapses on Matt’s prone form. He immediately starts trying to push it off of him, grunting his struggle. Topher helps, throwing the lifeless creature to the side.'' '' Stella is clutching her face, horrified, trying to wipe the green blood out of her hair and off her skin.'' '' Heavily breathing, Topher and Matt exchange a glance. The guy might be weird, but Matt was grateful he saved his life. He owed him one."'' * In "Bitterroot" (Ep 9) Matt tells Topher he isn't comfortable with him driving when he is high. Lois and Topher do not think this is a big deal. * Topher thinks Matt is big headed and weird for not sleeping with Stella, which becomes the center of a confrontation in "Bitterroot" (Ep 9), Topher says Matt could do a better job of handling himself around women and it's "nothing personal", he thinks Matt should have just slept with Stella. Matt calls him a dick''. " Lois scoffs in fake offense. “Rude.” she tilts her head sideways at Topher. “I can see why you don’t like him.”'' '' Both Matt and Stella’s brows knit in confusion.'' '' “You don’t like me?” Matt almost sounds hurt before he remembers who he’s talking to. “That’s almost funny. I’ve done nothing to give you a reason to not like me. Although you’ve clearly given me several,” he ridicules, shaking his head in disbelief.'' '' Topher exchanges a look with Lois, like he can’t believe this guy.'' '' “It’s nothing personal, kid,” he adds on somewhat insultingly. “I just think you could handle yourself better around women, is all,” he shrugs one side of his body. It was all he meant by the comment he made to Lois. Lois was glad she had said something, this was great.'' '' Matt looks up and around, exaggerating his shock. “When have you ever seen me around women!?”'' '' Stella side eyes Topher, growing increasingly uncomfortable with what was very slowly turning out to be a bit of a confrontation between the two males. Her heart picked up a few paces upon hearing Topher suggest Matt could be better with girls. He couldn’t possibly be referring to what they were talking about in what was once Lois’ kitchen. She looks up at Matt, sitting up on his makeshift seat with a leg propped up toward his chest.'' '' “Just the whole situation,” Topher glances at Stella, whose face is reddening. He sighs and defensively claims, “I was just saying it could’ve went down different!” It almost felt a little funny to be floating in the water while they argued about this.'' '' “How could that have happened?” Matt asks incredulously barks, blinking several times and giving Topher a hard stare. The laughter in the background is an odd contrast to their conversation.'' '' “I mean, you could’ve just done it, for one,” Topher responds calmly, his tone even. He wasn’t emotionally invested enough to be bothered by Matt’s reaction. He’d honestly expected it. He didn’t seem like the type that could handle the truth. Lois felt her jaw drop, she had a newfound respect for Topher.'' '' “Yeah,” Matt says dryly, “except I have respect for her.” he extends his hands toward Stella to emphasize the point.'' '' Topher quirks an eyebrow, surprised by Matt. He pushes him a little further.'' '' “Are you saying you can’t sleep with someone you respect?” he blows air through his lips. “That’s a whole different argument. But we can get in to that if you want. ‘Cause I disagree completely.”'' '' “Oh my god, no,” Matt groans. “You’re twisting everything I’m saying! You’re trying to make me out to be some kind of dick when the only dick here is you.” He points a strong finger. “You’re the one who put that idea in Stella’s head and I can only imagine why. It’s clear now, though, that you were just trying to cause issues.”'' '' Topher sets his lips in a thin line, growing annoyed. “Except you don’t know me at all so don’t try to analyze it. You caused the issue where there was none. A beautiful girl tries to give you something I assume you’ve always wanted and you say no, why exactly? When you think about it, you inadvertently caused her to almost be sacrificed to some ancient ass vampire.”'' '' Matt has nothing more to say to him. He abruptly rises to his feet and walks across the rocks to leave the discussion."'' * Piper * In Ep 10 "Uncanny Valley" Topher, Piper and Stella remain at camp while the others go exploring. Stella and Piper handle the straw man while Topher attempts to fix the car. When Stella and Piper get scared, they make Topher go and check it out. Piper is attacked by the strawman but Topher drags her out of the way and gets hurt. The three of them then hide in the car until Matt comes back and kills it. * Category:Characters